Wings of Fire: The Snowstorm
by XxGhostfacexX
Summary: After a NightWing and SkyWing both get trapped in a snowstorm, the two enemies must put their differences aside to survive the cold they would never be use to. As the two have to live through the snowstorm and find out information about the IceWings, they find out more information about the royal family than they need. They also find out that the two get along more and more.
1. Prologue

A female IceWing walked the snowflakes around them became violent. A snowstorm was coming. The IceWing was holding a shiny white egg, almost looking like a snowball. The IceWing had a sad expression as she walked slowly. She looked down at the eggs and sighed. She then looked up. The IceWing looked over and saw a smooth area of snow. She walked over and gently placed down the egg in the soft snow. The IceWing then used her talons to make a small hole in the snow. She placed down the snow and used her talons again to carve out a nice hole. The IceWing then picked up the egg and placed it in the hole. She then slightly covered the hole with snow.

"This is for your own good. I'm sorry." whispered the IceWing the egg softly, but just smirked and chuckled.

The IceWing opened their wings and lifted up into the sky, leaving the egg in the snow behind. The IceWing's silvery shiny scales glinted as the sun reflected on them. The IceWing flew off as they saw their queen's palace from a far. The IceWing smirked and dived down a little, then flew straight forward. The IceWing squinted as they saw the palace from a far. She chuckled again as she went higher into the air. The IceWing suddenly heard something.

"Crevasse!" growled out a loud voice that was filled with anger.

The IceWing looked behind them and their eyes widen. Crevasse quickly dived down as a breath of icy and sparkly cloud was shot at them. She quickly dodged it. Then all of a sudden, another IceWing crashed into them on purpose. The IceWing with pale blue scales clashed their talons at them. Crevasse screeched out with pain as they fell to the ground. The pale blue IceWing quickly landed on the ground, near Crevasse. Crevasse looked up and quickly stood up.

"Where's my egg?" hissed the pale blue IceWing with anger and a loud manner.

"I... I-I don't know." Crevasse stuttered.

"I know you are lying. I know it. Know you. You are in charge of the royal hatchery and I'm a princess. My egg was in there and you were appose to be guarding it. When I checked, one of my eggs were gone and you were gone. Now tell me where my egg is!" yelled the IceWing.

"What does it matter? You have three other eggs in the nursery." grunted Crevasse, gaining confidence.

"It matters because its mine! I'll tell my mother and get you killed or kicked out of this tribe." she challenge.

"That old queen can't do anything now. Even a dragonet can kill that old dragon." grumbled the silvery IceWing.

"Don't you ever say that!" growled Crevasse loudly.

The pale blue IceWing pinned the other IceWing down. She pinned Crevasse down by the neck as she gasped for more air. The pale blue dragon glared at them. Crevasse just stared back at them, having fear and angry both in their eye. The pale blue IceWing quickly slashed their talons across their neck and dug them in the open wound. Crevasse screeched out in pain and horror. The pale blue IceWing then swiped their talons down and toward their heart. Crevasse's breathing stopped as the pale blue IceWing dug their talons in them. The IceWing pulled out her blood-stained talons. She then started to fly away from the body.

"Now that she's out of the way, I can look for my child." the IceWing whispered gently.


	2. Chapter One: NightWing's View

"Dreamstalker, do you see anything?" a big NightWing questioned.

Dreamstalker looked over as she continued to fly off. "No signs of IceWings or other dragons which is good, but I don't see anything that looks like information about the IceWings. Do you think we might have to go into Queen Alaska's palace just for it. I heard she's getting way more protective."

"Well, time can only tell." another NightWing sighed.

The other three NightWings with her lifted up into the sky with her. Dreamstalker led the NightWings through the cold. They all wore fur coats that they all found. Dreamstalker just sighed as she looked around. The NightWing looked back at the three other ones. Swiftwings, Deathwish, and Bloodtaker all swiftly flew around them. Dreamstalker looked ahead as she looked around. The snow around them was getting heavier. She knew that a blizzard or maybe a snowstorm was coming. Dreamstalker also knew that it was a death mission just to get into the Ice Kingdom and maybe into Queen Alaska's palace.

 _It doesn't matter if you die or you're dead. This is for your tribe and it will help the NightWings. You can do this with them. The only tribe that's getting in your way are the IceWings. Well, that's it least what the queen told me. It doesn't matter I guess. I just have to do this for the queen._ Dreamstalker told herself in her mind.

"Dreamstalker, see anything now?" Swiftwings asked suddenly.

"No, all I see is white snow." answered Dreamstalker.

"Looks like a snowstorm is coming. Maybe we should turn back and camp out outside of the Ice Kingdom?" Deathwisher suggested.

"No, if the queen wants us to do something then we do it with all our strength and force." Dreamstalker replied back as she quickly shook off the snow landing on her wings.

"Well, I don't think she wants us to die out there. If we freeze to death, she won't know and would probably think the worst. What if she leads more NightWings to death just because she didn't know where we are? Plus, if IceWings find us, they might try to find and attack our tribe. Anything could happen!" pointed out Bloodtaker.

"Then don't die." hissed Swiftwings.

The four NightWings continued to fly and look around. The snow falling started to come more and more. Dreamstalker suddenly fell to the ground as the snow on their wings. The three NightWings all dive down as soon as they saw her falling. As Dreamstalker landed on the ground, she quickly shook the snow off her. The NightWings quickly surrounded. Dreamstalker tried to get up, but she ended up falling and yowling out in pain. She quickly stopped herself from screaming, fearing that she might attract a group of IceWings.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" quietly asked Swiftwings.

"Let me check. Make sure to stay quiet, Dreamstalker." whispered Deathwisher as he walked closer to her.

Deathwisher gently checked Dreamstalker as she laid down on the ground. Dreamstalker wanted to scream, but held it in. She didn't want IceWings to be attacking them and maybe her tribe just because she was screaming with no control. Deathwisher was checking everything and seeing if anything was broken. Deathwisher soon finished, but the pain was still there. Dreamstalker slowly looked over at Deathwisher. The two other NightWings looked over at Deathwisher.

"So what's wrong with Dreamstalker?" Swiftwings asked.

"Well there are some bruises. Then Dreamstalker broke her back left leg when she fell down. We were far up to be honest. Then her right wing is a bit broken, but it'll in a couple of weeks. I'm not sure. It could take a full moon if I'm certain." Deathwisher explained.

"What?" yelled Dremstalker, Swiftwings, and Bloodtaker all together.

"What do we do now?" asked Bloodtaker.

"We should go back!" Swiftwings yelped.

"No, we have to-" Dreamstalker was quickly cut off by Deathwisher.

"We have to go back now. Swiftwings and Bloodtaker, you carry Dreamstalker. We're leaving the Ice Kingdom." Deathwisher told the three NightWings.

"NO!" shouted Dreamstalker loudly.

"Hey, look!" a new voice was suddenly heard. "NightWings! I knew it!"

Dreamstalker looked over as the other three NightWings did. They all gasped. A group of twelve or more IceWings were there. The lead IceWing was a big and muscular IceWing. She held a spear as she glared at them. The four NightWings all just stared at the IceWings with shock. They were all outnumber and she was too injured to fight them. All Dreamstalker could do was breathe fire on them if they got too close, as long as the IceWings exhale a deadly freezing breath on them.

"What do we do? We can't fly away or run away. Dreamstalker's injured and there's only three of us that are able to fight! We're out outnumbered!" cried out Swiftwings as she covered herself with her own wings.

"We three fight. Dreamstalker, try to get away as fast as you can." Deathwisher ordered.

"I'm not leaving you to die!" cried Dreamstalker.

She looked over and suddenly saw the IceWings running closer to them. It was either follow Deathwisher's orders or fight and die together. Dreamstalker didn't want to leave them. They were all her friends and she couldn't fight for them. She stared at her friends with fear then at the IceWings. They were getting closer and closer. Dreamstalker didn't want to leave them and she didn't want to die. With the choices that have showed up in her life, this was the hardest. What mattered most to her? Friends or herself?

"Leave!" Deathwisher told Dreamstalker.

"I'll fight the IceWings!" Swiftwings shouted out. "You have to live and go out. You can go tell the queen what's happening when you get back to the Night Kingdom!"

"Go now. If it gets too bad, we'll run away and try to find you." Bloodtaker told her.

Dreamstalker sighed. "Fine, but please stay safe."

"We can't agree on that, but we can try." Deathwisher replied.

The three NightWings ran off as Dreamstalker slowly dragged herself off. With using her front legs, she stood up as she lifted up herself up she limbed off. Dreamstalker quickly walked off as she looked back. The three NightWings charged at the group of IceWings with all force. Bloodtaker breathed fire on two of the IceWings and slashed one of them with his talons. Swiftwings dived down and pinned down an IceWing as she slashed them on the stomach and stuck her talons in the wound. Deathwisher then tackled an IceWing that was trying to attack Swiftwings. Dreamstalker sighed as she quickly dragged herself with her front legs and working back leg.

"There's a NightWing right there! They're getting away!" an IceWing barked, not being able to tell that they were injured or care.

"Not you don't!" Swiftwings called out as they tackled the IceWing that was about to lift off.

Swiftwings breathed fire on the IceWing as his talons scratched the dragon across the wing. The IceWing let out a shriek of terror as their face slightly burned. Dreamstalker quickly looked away and continued to limb away and doing it faster. All she could hear was the screeches of her friends and the IceWings. She also felt the snow getting heavier and more coming. Dreamstalker knew what that meant. It meant something bad. A snowstorm was coming quickly and she was in it.


	3. Chapter Two: SkyWing's View

_Okay Jasper, you can get across the Ice Kingdom. You can do this._ a SkyWing told themselves.

The SkyWing looked down at their talons and held up an oval-shaped piece of glittering black obsidian. It was the Obsidian Mirror. She remembered seeing a group of SandWings using it. After the SandWings dumbly dropped it, she decided to pick it up and take it from the SandWings. Now it belonged to her and the SkyWings. Jasper stared at it and then shrugged. She breathed a plume of fire creating smoke around it. Jasper then started to think of a name. Then a name suddenly came to the SkyWing's mind.

"Um, I guess Queen Phoenix." muttered Jasper loudly.

All of a sudden, a strange feeling came to her. It felt like someone was pulling out the SkyWing's heart. It also felt like she had another feeling. The feeling was a sick and slithering sensation through their blood. Even know the two feelings were horrible, she kept on flying. On the Obsidian Mirror, a red-gold tendril. The tendril looked like Queen Phoenix's red-gold scales. The smoke tendril shook back and forth. Jasper didn't understand what Queen Phoenix was doing. The sound of wingsbeat were heard from a far in what was appose to be in the distance. It felt like the sound of wingbeats were around her. Then two orange smoke tendril appeared. She suddenly flinched as she heard voices coming from the Obsidian Mirror.

"Has Jasper come back, Glare?" Queen Phoenix's voice was suddenly heard.

"No your majesty. Steel and I don't know where she is. She's nowhere in the palace or even in the Sky Kingdom. Jasper is most likely outside of the kingdom. We don't know. We both looked everywhere." Glare's voice rang from the Obsidian Mirror.

"I swear she never stays in one place. Well, I guess that's just because she's my child. I swear Jasper gets it from her father." Queen Phoenix's sigh was heard. "Just when I thought our attack on the NightWings was going to go well."

"Don't worry your majesty. I'm sure your daughter will be back soon wherever she is." Steel told her mother.

"I wonder where she is." Queen Phoenix grumbled.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why does Jasper need to be here? Couldn't you just attack without her being around? She may not be a dragonet more, but I don't really understand." Glare questioned Queen Phoenix with a confused tone in her voice.

"She's the only one that knows how to heal any dragon. After coming back after two days, she suddenly learned how to heal dragons. Maybe she was in the rainforest. I'm not sure. It was convince for us since some random SkyWing dragonet broke their wing. Since we don't have a healer, our only hope was my daughter. She was so young at the time. We all thought that Jasper would hurt the dragonet even more. In the end, she ended up making it all better. She wrapped it up and helped make the healing process go a bit faster." Queen Phoenix explained.

"Well, wherever she gone to learn how to heal, she learned well. Did she tell you where you went?" replied Steel.

"No, she never does. She's always secretive about where she goes, even as an adult SkyWing here. She also never talks to other dragons or her family. She must be hiding something. I wonder if she's betraying us. It seems like a reasonable answer. Plus, she's not here for our attack on the NightWings. Maybe she's telling them that we're attacking." Queen Phoenix suggested.

"You shouldn't think that. Maybe she isn't ready for responsible when it comes to it." Steel pointed out.

"Yeah." was the last thing Jasper heard from Glare and from the Obsidian Mirror.

The three tendrils of smoke fainted from the glittering black obsidian. Jasper sighed and lowered it from her view. She held on to the Obsidian Mirror tightly with her talons. Jasper quickly dived down to the ground. The snow around them got worse. Jasper landed on the ground. The SkyWing then looked down at the Obsidian Mirror. Jasper sighed again quietly.

"I know you think I'm a traitor, but trust me, I'm just afraid. It's just that you don't understand me really. I really wished you saw me more than a healer and a SkyWing scared of fighting. I'm more than some useless looking SkyWing that will just become a healer." Jasper muttered, as if she was talking to her mother as if she was right in front of her.

"What's a SkyWing doing here?" Jasper suddenly heard a voice question.

Jasper looked behind her and gasped. Right behind her there was a female NightWing. The NightWing's scales were black with a small hint of a couple of purplish scales also. Then under their wings were completely silver. It wasn't like it was small scattered silver scales. Jasper then noticed that the NightWing was dragging itself across the white snow. Jasper glared at them. NightWings were the least thing she was expecting in the Ice Kingdom. The NightWing was also glaring at them.

"You should leave right now or else you're injuries will get worse." growled Jasper.

"Even if my leg is broken, I can still slash my claws through your neck." hissed the NightWing.

Jasper slowly started walking toward the NightWing slowly. She hid the Obsidian Mirror behind her wing. She didn't want to be carrying it while she slashed her wings through the NightWing's neck. The NightWing quickly opened their mouth and breathed fire toward them. Jasper quickly moved out of the way. The NightWing did it repeatly. Jasper dodged the fire by jumping back and forth. She quickly breathed fire toward the NightWing to try to attack back. The NightWing quickly fell over to dodge the fire, but now the she was incapable of attacking. Jasper smirked as they slowly walked toward the NightWing. The NightWing quickly dragged itself up and nearly slashed their talons at Jasper's neck. As Jasper jumped back, the Obsidian Mirror fell out of her wing. Jasper gasped as she quickly picked up the Obsidian Mirror.

"The Obsidian Mirror!" gasped the NightWing.


	4. Chapter Three: NightWing's View

_An Obsidian Mirror! Maybe I can see if Swiftwings, Bloodtaker, and Deathwisher are alright, or alive. I just need to get it from that stupid SkyWing._ Dreamstalker thought to herself as glanced over at the Obsidian Mirror that fell.

"Give me the Obsidian Mirror now." the NightWing commanded.

"What, no! It belongs to me!" growled the SkyWing in disgust as they picked it up.

Dreamstalker slowly stood up as they dragged their broken leg behind them. Her wings just drooped down by her sides. The SkyWing held the Obsidian Mirror in her talons. She also glared at them. Dreamstalker sighed as she thought of an idea to get the Obsidian Mirror. She just needed to use it one time then she'd be on her way, leaving the SkyWing. Dreamstalker then looked over at the SkyWing. The SkyWing red-gold scales continued to glare at them.

"What do you want? I'm not giving you this." the SkyWing hissed.

"I have a deal with you." Dreamstalker quickly told them.

"Like what? You doesn't look like you have anything on you." grunted the SkyWing.

"Since I'm injured and your tribe wants my tribe, I was thinking we can have a truce. I'll tell you where the Night Kingdom is and one NightWing secret by my choice. Then in return, you will help me find my friends after letting me use the Obsidian Mirror." Dreamstalker told them, knowing that telling where the Night Kingdom would get them killed by the queen.

"Do you really think I care about attacking the Night Kingdom and not just blindly looking around for it? I may hate NightWings, but I don't want to kill the tribe. All I care about is something else." the SkyWing questioned her.

"Well, what do you want that I can easily give you?" asked Dreamstalker.

"Information about the Ice Kingdom." she told Dreamstalker.

"Why?" the NightWing muttered.

"I just want information Slate, a royal writer of the IceWings. Is that so much to ask for?" the SkyWing hissed.

"Well, give me the Obsidian Mirror and I'll help you. I know where the Queen Alaska's palace is. This Slate's info might be around there maybe." Dreamstalker told them.

"Fine." she grumbled as they gave them the Obsidian Mirror.

Dreamstalker took the Obsidian Mirror from the SkyWing's talons. The SkyWing then stepped back. Dreamstalker knew what she had to do. She remembered when the NightWings had it, then it suddenly slipped out of the queen's talons. The next queen always wanted to find it, but she knew that it would be risky to try to steal the Obsidian Mirror.

"Ummm, Deathwisher." Dreamstalker." they whispered as they breathed smoke onto the Obsidian Mirror.

Nothing happened, not even the strange and horrible feelings. Dreamstalker stared in confusion. It didn't work at all. No smokes of tendrils. No voices or sounds from the Obsidian Mirror. She quickly came up with a different dragon since Deathwisher wasn't working.

"Swiftwings." Dreamstalker quickly said then breathed smoke again.

The horrible feeling that she read about suddenly happened. It felt like someone was pulling on their heart and an eerie feeling in her bloodstream. Dreamstalker first heard the sound of wingbeats that were fast. There was also shallow breathing. Then two black purplish tendrils appeared around the Obsidian Mirror. There wasn't three like Dreamstalker hoped for. One of them was missing and that NightWing was Deathwisher. She knew what happened to Deathwisher. Deathwisher was dead.

"We need to find Dreamstalker. Two of us can't go back to the Night Kingdom. We need to bring Dreamstalker back with us. I wish we were able to take Deathwisher's body, but the IceWings tore it apart." Swiftwings's voice was heard from the Obsidian Mirror.

"Knowing Dreamstalker, she's probably going to Alaska's Palace. We should go see if she's there." Bloodtaker muttered.

"But what if she's back at the Night Kingdom?" Swiftwings questioned.

"I doubt that. The only thing she knows in the Ice Kingdom is where the queen's palace is, so we should just check there." Bloodtaker explained to Swiftwings.

The young NightWing sighed. "I wish Deathwisher was here. He would know what to do and where to find Dreamstalker."

"Well, he's not here anymore. The past is behind us. Right now, we need to find Dreamstalker and see if she's still in the Ice Kingdom. She can be anymore in here." Bloodtaker told Swiftwings. "And the first place we're looking is Queen Alaska's Palace."

Dreamstalker used her talons to swat away the tendrils of smoke. Everything stopped. The feelings in her stopped as soon as the voices fainted and the smoke went away. The SkyWing then took the Obsidian Mirror away from Dreamstalker. The NightWing looked over at her. They both looked at each other.

"What's your name NightWing?" asked the SkyWing.

"Dreamstalker." The NightWing replied.

"Jasper." she replied back.


	5. Chapter Four: SkyWing's View

Jasper quickly put her Obsidian Mirror on her back. Dreamstalker picked up a long rusted piece of chain that was really thin and worn down. The NightWing then tied it around her and made it tight to keep the Obsidian Mirror around her. The SkyWing just looked around. The SkyWing then spread open her wings and was ready to take off. She then slowly lifted up into the air.

"Wait!" Dreamstalker suddenly hissed at her.

SkyWing paused as she looked over at her. "What? We need to get to the IceWing queen's palace. That was the deal."

"I can't fly. I crashed from the sky. I think my wings are broken. When I try to lift into the air, the pain just ended up getting worse and I fall down to the ground. It just happens after I fell from the sky when I was with some other NightWings." Dreamstalker explained to Jasper.

Jasper landed on the ground and growled, "I guess we have to walk to Queen Alaska's palace now."

The SkyWing started walking off. Dreamstalker quickly caught up as she limped over to Jasper. Jasper watched as the NightWing limped as she lifted up her broken leg. Jasper just looked away and continued to walk in the snow. The snow around them got worse than it was when she first came into the Ice Kingdom. The snowstorm was calming down than its first stage, but it was going to get worse. Jasper knew that for a fact. All she wanted to do was get information about Slate and help the NightWing get back to her friends.

"Are you sure you can't fly?" questioned Jasper.

"I'm sure. When I tried flying off for the first time, I fell." Dreamstalker replied back.

"It could have just happened for one time. It doesn't mean you broke your wings." Jasper pointed out.

"How do you know? I got my wings checked and all." the NightWing hissed.

"Just let me check." Jasper growled.

"No, we need to continue on." Dreamstalker growled back.

Jasper sighed as she stopped walking. Dreamstalker didn't see as she limped on. When the NightWing passed by and her tail was near her, Jasper quickly stepped on her tail. Dreamstalker yowled as she paused. Jasper then flew in front of the NightWing. She then grabbed one of Dreamstalker's wing. Dreamstalker hissed at her, but didn't do anything else as she just laid down on the ground. The SkyWing then lightly felt the bone in Dreamstalker's bone. She felt Dreamstalker flinch, but not scream out in pain. Jasper continued.

"Felt anything?" the NightWing suddenly muttered to her.

"Not on this wing. It just seems a little bruised up from what I see. I just need to check the other wing." Jasper told the NightWing back

Jasper heard Dreamstalker sigh, but she ignored it as she gently held the other wing. Jasper gently brushed against the bone of the wing. There was a small bump on the wing, then a large wound. Dreamstalker suddenly shrieked quietly. Jasper looked at the wound as soon as the NightWing shrieked. It was all bloody. It wasn't infected, but it was bad to what Jasper saw. Dreamstalker turned her head to look over at her.

"What's wrong?" asked Dreamstalker.

"There's something wrong with your wing. There's a bump on it, along with a wound." Jasper explained to her. "It must have showed up after you left those other Nightwings or one of your NightWings was dumb enough to not notice it."

The NightWing hissed, but kept silent. All Jasper needed to do clean out the wound, but she had to stick her talons in to see what the bump was. Dreamstalker seemed to know what was going on, so Jasper prepared herself. She remembered when she went to the Kingdom of Sand. A healer that was older than what Jasper guessed was fifty found her while she was sneaking around. Instead of fighting her off, the SandWing saw and guessed that she was another SandWing dragonet. The SandWing then taught her things about healing, and Jasper liked the idea of helping dragons.

"Okay, I'm not going to lie, this will hurt a lot." Jasper told Dreamstalker.

"I know, and I'm kind of glad that you're doing it instead." the NightWing replied back.

Jasper didn't reply back as she held the NightWing's wing gently. The SkyWing didn't now to reply back to Dreamstalker's comment. Jasper sighed as she raised her free talons near the wound. She a deep breath and then stuck her talons in the wound. Dreamstalker tried to pull away, but Jasper quickly pulled her back in. The NightWing screeched out in pain as Jasper stuck her talons around the wound. Jasper quickly searched around as the NightWing screamed.

"Hold still!" hissed Jasper as she suddenly felt something. "I feel something!"

"I'm sorry! It just hurts!" shrieked Dreamstalker.

The SkyWing suddenly felt something that popped. Dreamstalker roared out in pain as she suddenly spread her wings. Jasper was hit away as blood splattered on her talons. The wound was wider than it was before. The SkyWing quickly ran up to Dreamstalker and pinned her down. The NightWing suddenly stopped. The SkyWing slowly got up as Dreamstalker stopped moving. Jasper quickly washed out the blood on her talons quickly. It was time to clean the wound as best as she could.

 _Maybe I could melt the snow to make it water, then clean it out as best as I could. Maybe it can work. I don't have the stuff I would usually use, but I just need to try._ the SkyWing thought of themselves.

Jasper quickly picked up snow as she breathed a small plume of fire onto it. The snow melted quickly as the water came from it. The SkyWing quickly cupped her talons as she ran over to Dreamstalker. Her wound was bloody, but she needed to clean it off with water. Jasper then poured the water on the blood. The NightWing flinched and shrieked, but kept still as the water rushed onto the blood. Jasper then used snow to cover the wound. Dreamstalker would have to stay there for a while to heal, then they would be off to Queen Alaska's palace.


	6. Chapter Five: NightWing's View

Dreamstalker kept still as Jasper fixed up the wing. The pain was still around. Her wing still burned with pain as Jasper cleaned all of the outside blood. The SkyWing soon finished as she walked up in front of her. Dreamstalker looked up, only moving her neck, head, and eyes. Jasper sighed as she looked away from Dreamstalker.

"You'll have to stay there like this. Then we can go try find Queen Alaska's palace and find something about some IceWing I wanted to know about." Jasper told Dreamstalker.

"Okay, I guess, but what if a group of IceWings find us?" Dreamstalker replied back.

"I'll fight them off. I'm not weak you idiot." the SkyWing growled at her loudly.

"But if three NightWings can't completely fight off a group of twelve IceWings, then I don't think you can." Dreanstalker pointed out to her, remembering Deathwisher and how Swiftwings and Bloodtaker seemed miserable through the Obsidian Mirror.

"Then those NightWings are weak." the SkyWing hissed as she sat next to the NightWing.

Dreamstalker looked over at Jasper. Her face was blank of expression. The NightWing couldn't tell what Jasper was thinking. She glanced around, most likely looking for other dragons that might attack him. As Dreamstalker stood still, she felt even colder than before. The coat she had was gone and she was back to being cold. Even if Dreamstalker couldn't tell what was the SkyWing was thinking, she could tell that Jasper felt cold by the way she shivered and breathed heavily. Her talons seemed to also being shivering as they buried into the ground. Jasper suddenly looked over at Dreamstalker.

"What do you want?" Jasper grunted as she looked over at them.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to talk... since we're kind of stuck here for a while until my wing heals." Dreamstalker muttered as she glanced away and at Jasper from time to time.

Jasper grunted again. "I guess so..."

"So... why do you want to know about this IceWing called Stoat I think?" the NightWing questioned.

"His name is Slate and I'm not telling you. Why should I even tell you at all? All you're doing is helping me and then leaving me alone." Jasper hissed at her.

"Well you're also helping me find some other NightWings in here. I'll tell you why I'm here with them if you tell me why you want to know about Stoat." Dreamstalker told the SkyWing.

"His name is Slate!" shouted the SkyWing with anger in her voice.

"So, is it a deal?" asked the NightWing, ignoring what Jasper said.

"Fine! Just tell me why you're here first." groaned the SkyWing as she glared at Dreamstalker.

"Well okay then. So I was here with three other NightWings named Bloodtaker, Swiftwings, and Deathwisher." the NightWing began as she looked over at Jasper. "The queen sent us here so we can get information about the IceWings. Rumors have gone around saying that IceWings were coming after us and going to kill us all. The four of us had to go sneak into Queen Alaska's palace to see if we can see if the IceWings were going to attack. So yeah, that's the story!"

"That's it?" questioned Jasper, with a bit of curiosity in her voice.

"Yep. Since Queen Battlewinner wanted to cross near the IceWing, we had to make sure it was safe to travel near there." Dreamstalker answered.

"So that's why you stupid NightWings are here..." mumbled the SkyWing quietly.

"I'm not stupid and my tribe isn't stupid, and yes. That's why we're all here." Dreamstalker told the SkyWing.

"Interesting..." muttered Jasper as she glanced around slowly.

"So what about you?" Dreamstalker asked.

"What do you mean?" questioned Jasper with some shock in her voice.

"Why are you? You told me that you could tell if I told you why I'm here. So why are you exactly here? Did the queen send you here? Why do you need information about that Slate IceWing? I really want to know why you're exactly here." the NightWing slightly explained to her.

"Oh... yeah." Jasper whimpered.

 _I wonder why she's here and why she seems a little nervous about it. I wonder why her tribe sent her here._ Dreamstalker thought to herself as she stared at Jasper, wondering if she would even tell her why the SkyWing was here.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but I warn you, it's way longer than your pathetic background story." Jasper told her.


End file.
